Worry Wort
by Leeleechanlee
Summary: Greed likes to think of himself as an enigma, always denying those feels, especially for his loyal comrades, lol. GreedxMartel/SinxSnake. For SilverViper2134. ONE-SHOT. OC Martina belongs to me. FMA (C) H.A.


**Original long Summary: Even thought the King of Avarice never "showed" it, he had a fear of losing his most valuable possessions... His comrades, who he held close to his existence, since he could not claim close to his soul, since he apparently had none to call his own. He was his own person, and by no means was he lost just because he was artificially created. He was lost about his feelings towards everyone, especially that one girl... GreedxMartel. For SilverViper2134.**

 **Once again, for you my dear friend Silverviper2134. Sorry I've been so busy, but I hope this makes you smile. Warning, if you don't enjoy seeing Greed show a little bit of feelings, or GreedxMartel, stop yourself from reading now, unless your a masochist, lol. XD**

Greed's closest possessions were gone on another dangerous mission. An errand they chose to take care of, instead of Greed doing so, they insisted, and he felt he had no choice. For some reason it had him on edge, as he smoked his last cigarette, from over 44 other cancer sticks accumulated in his ash tray sitting on the right corner of his desk. He decided to nap while they were gone.

24:00a.m. - 06:00a.m.

"Their still not here..." Greed mumbled to himself, feeling a bit agitated.

He fully woke to the sound of footsteps going back and forth through the various halls of the Devil's Nest. Everyone was busy, but himself excluded. He had been taking a nap, even thought he needed no such thing. He was bored at the moment, and a nap was only bound to happen. It was a choice, not a desire of his body, or brain. Plus he needed all concerns aside.

He was having a dream...

He was trying to remember what it was of, but he brushed it aside. It was not a dream. Only hopeless souls dream. Just a rushing thought that came as he slept. Nothing more.

As he cleared his throat, and thought some more, the images came to him. A sickly looking girl, around her early 20s, holding the hand of a small child who looked about 8, or 9 years old. As Greed followed up more into these images, he remembered himself in those years not looking any different. Still a handsome devil, young looking as always, a strong structure gifted to him from his "Father"... And last, but not least his never changing avarice...

During those days, was the beginning of his long quest to finding reliable allies he could trust to carry out his wants, and needs. He had been alone for awhile, finding, and loosing people. There was always some trust issues he had to go through. Greed could not blame half of these people thought. It was like making a deal with the Devil. If he was human, he too would be terrified. Despite the promises of riches only a man as hungry could dream of.

Yawning, Greed leaned his body back on his chair in front of his desk. His legs held in place by the top of his desk. The chair resting against the wall, holding his weight. Somehow he managed keeping balance this way. Closing his eyes, the images became clearer.

 _( The sickly girl was out, and about in her weak condition, but she still somehow held that smile, that looked like it held a burden, with such strength, never a tremble was shown. A sincere, and humble smile, unaffected, but aware... She was holding the hand of the child. They seemed to be shopping for a variety of needs for their home, since the outdoor shops had many things, from food, to tools, clothing, anything really. The child looked as thought she had no trust in anything she looked at. She was very serious looking, accept when the older girl would show her something she'd choose, and placed in her basket, only then would the younger girl smile in approval. It was a trust Greed could only "dream" of. It seemed so innocent... He needed that, as pathetic as it sounded... It would be nice to trust in that level. Greed asked for to much, but it could not be helped, he was Greed the Avaricious. Nothing out of the ordinary with that ugly behavior of his. Then a sudden image sprung up in front of him from his sitting spot by one of the stone steps that this big shopping district contained, among many others around._

 _It was the younger girl. She was holding her hand out, and offering some money to Greed. Her small hands made the coins look like inferior pebbles. It was because her hands held a warmth as natural as her gesture towards him as kind as her smile glistening from under her sun hat. The sun flower on her hat was not as golden as her hair, and the grass was not as green as her eyes. It seemed like this child stood out from all this, and that's when Greed noticed her smile turn into a frown._

" _Hey Mister! Aren't you going to need this? You look like you need it." The young girl pouted. Crossing her arms, not feeling the slightest fear she was scolding a man twice her size, no triple, more actually..._

" _Hey, come a long young lady!" The older girl called out, as she came towards both Greed, and the younger girl._

" _I'm sorry sir..." The older girl apologized._

" _No, it's nothing... She's just a runt. Nothing to take serious." Greed lied. He actually felt a bit low, being offered money from a little girl, who thought he was in a poor state. Sad truth was that he was. He was runaway from his "Father's" grasp. Pathetic..._

" _Hey!" The little girl yelled. Obviously pissed by the man's choice of words towards her._

 _Greed could only smile, as he petted the girl on the head. "Cute kid" Greed complimented, getting up, and taking the coins from the girls hands._

" _Thanks kid, I really needed that. So kind of you." Greed said, as he pocketed the coins not wanting to break the girl's small pride._

 _The younger girl smiled a cute big grin._

" _Look sister! I did a good deed for someone in need." The young girl cheerfully chirped to her apparently older sister._

" _Yes, great job sweety." The older girl patted her little sister on her head with a smile on her face._

" _We can go home now Martina!" The little girl skipped away, pulling on the older girl's hand._

" _Okay, after a little more shopping." Martina said with a chuckle._

" _Oh... Sorry sis! I almost forgot." The little girl pouted again, this time looking a bit guilty._

" _It's okay." Martina assured with another smile, bigger then the one Greed saw her with first._

" _Hey! Look Marty! A snake Charmer!" The little girl ran off, her older sister behind her.)_

"Hey... Greed. Hey sir!" Dolcetto had to yell to get Greed to snap out of his train of thought.

"Huh, so you guys finally came back?" Greed question with a dazed look.

"Oi... What's up with that look you got there on your mug...?" Dolcetto asked, concern in his voice.

"Nothing. Is it not the task of the owner to ask his loyal dog the questions?" Greed mumbled a bit annoyed by Dolcetto's tone of voice.

"Well as the dog who would normally not "talk back", I'll ignore the question." Dolcetto answered back, with defiance in his voice, but holding a concerned look for his boss despite the way he sounded.

"Pppfff... Ain't you a smart one." Greed sarcastically said, while patting the dog Chimera on the head. Clearly relieved he came back in one piece, but not showing his worry he really held in.

"Heyyy...!" Dolcetto's voice echoed after Greed, as he headed out of his office, away from his loyal companion.

Greed pocketed his hands, walking in search for the others. He mentally kept telling himself it was only to check that his property remained untouched, not damaged, but there was more to it...and he kept denying it as usual. Roa passed Greed in his usual silent demeanor, with an expression that was always hard to read. You never knew what mood the right hand man of Greed's bared. He always seemed so serious, that it was hard to tell what the Ox Chimera felt within.

"Hey there Roa? How was the mission?" Greed asked sounding curious, never displaying his concerns he held internally.

"Great." Was Roa's response.

That got Greed's concern even more heightened. As he ran now in search of the others.

"Hmm...? What's gotten into him?" Roa looked towards Greed's running figure. Feeling a bit confused by the exaggerated change of mood, Roa knew nothing of what Greed was currently struggling with.

"Bido, Ulchi?!" Greed almost yelled out as he reached both the Gecko, and Crocodile Chimeras drinking, and joking about the mission, and how Dolcetto almost screwed it up for Roa, who was now soaking wet, and in need of drying up from the chase that occurred in the mission.

"No boss! I swear it was not me!" Ulchi yelped, covering himself from possible pathetic punishments, from last night's drunken ordeal. Bido all the while looking just as concerned as Greed felt.

"What's wrong Greed?" Bido asked a bit confused by his leader's strange behavior.

Greed stopped himself to look both men over. They seemed okay. Not a scratch. Roa made it look so bad... Unless it's... The snake Chimera...

"Where's Martel...?" Greed said trying to remain calm this time.

Bido took a minute to respond, only because he felt worried for his boss, not knowing that look made Greed think the worse. "She's gone Mister Greed, sir..." Bido said, not finishing his respond, because Greed again felt the need to rush out again without thinking straight.

"What's wrong with him...?" Ulchi asked, lowering his defense. Beside a just as confused Bido.

"Dammit... Why am I not being told clear about things?! Don't they know I could care less. All I care is about their usefulness to me. Why do they assume I'm worried, when all I care is to know the truth." Greed kept lying to himself.

Running around for what seemed like hours of circles around Dublith, Greed stopped for a bit to look around. He dint need to catch air, he needed to know his girl was okay from harm. Continuing to run, he soon came straight into collision with just that, his girl who had been carrying some food in a paper brown bag, with the collection of items all over the ground around their now sitting figures on the ground as well. Martel rubbed the area she most felt pain in, her head, which had hit Greed's strong chest that had caused her to fall back. Greed stood up, pulling her up by her waist, and back onto her feet. Greed had no further words. Everyone seemed more then okay. He knew that now... And felt pathetic, again.

"You alright there Martel?" Greed asked with a hint of regret for knocking her down, and making her feel pain.

"I'm fine Greed." Martel confirmed, still rubbing her forehead.

"Oh... Alright then." Greed responded, feeling dumb as he picked up the goods laying all over the floor for her. Making a gesture for her to stay back, let him pick up the mess that could have been avoided if he only listened better.

Again the images came back. How the girl held her hands out. Worried about his condition.

 _(The young girl ran to the snake charmer, not thinking twice. Disrupting the peace between both the snake charmer, and the snake. Out of curiosity, not out of bad intent._ _She was almost striking by the venomous fangs of the snake now poised to attack, and strike. All that was seen in slow motion was the snake charmer's attempt to warn the child, and the sister's worried cry. Before she could get hurt, the snake felt the bizarre presence of the homunculus. It immediately backed off, slithering away. Greed held the younger girl against his side, shielding her with his arm, which quickly changed back to normal, on time, for no one to see. The girl was saved, and her gaze could only thank this man who came to save her when she needed it. He slowly let go, allowing Martina to embrace her little sister, in a panic fit of crying, scolding, and smothering the young girl some more. With a pleased last glance he was gone. Leaving the young girl's side, satisfied she was safe. Martina turned to thank Greed, but he had vanished. Leaving both girls to wonder, as onlookers gathered around them.)_

"Are you okay there Greed?" Martel asked, as Greed got up again, this time with everything picked up, and back in the bag.

"Everything is fine. None of the stuff you bought was ruined. Don't worry doll." Greed said with a smile.

"That's not what I meant, but if you insist..." Martel answered her boss a bit annoyed, as she slicked back her short hair to it's original way, before the impacted crash.

Martel walked ahead, Greed behind her carrying the bag he insisted to carry back to the Devil's Nest.

Greed smiling of relief the whole walk back. "I'm glad your okay Martel, after all that, and more that you have been through. I'm happy." Greed whispered to himself.

–

Back at the Devil's Nest...

"Your back after staying behind Martel?" Roa asked, happy to see his comrade back.

"Yeah, all in one piece. You guys worry to much. Especially our worry wort boss..." Martel mumbled.

"Hmm... Did something happen between you two again?" Dolcetto asked curiously.

"Nothing really. Just his regular attitude. Being the tough one, and all." Martel replied while smiling.

"Oh please, that guy would not be tough without us." Dolcetto claimed.

"Your right there." Martel beamed with that same cheerful smile she once gave her own guardian angel.

 **I know, very fluffy, very cheesy, but I'm like that, lol, hope you enjoy. Positive comments are 3**

 **H** **ope you especially enjoyed it my friend, and fellow SinxSnake shipper. ^_^** **P.S. I'll check later for mistakes, I'm tired, and need sleep. Work tonight, school tomorrow, ugh...**


End file.
